Les derniers amis du phénix
by Harry Ron Granger
Summary: Une fiction quii a été comencée par Myria Clara Tonks et que j'ai repris avec sa permission! j'espere qu'elle vous plaira!
1. Bataille finale et retour

**Salut à tous!!! me revoicis dans une nouvelle fiction qui m'a été léguée par Myria Clara Tonks! ls trois premier chapitres sont d'elle, maisles suivant viendront de moi!!**

**bonne lecture**

**Ne pas tenir compte du tome 6 !**

**

* * *

**

Fini, c'était fini, il avait tué Voldemort, mais à quel prix ? Ses amis Ron et Hermione étaient tombés en voulant affaiblir le mage noir, même si Harry avait voulu les en empêcher, Dumbledore, pour les mêmes raisons, mais pendant l'année qui s'était passée ! A présent, il se rendait là où se déroulait le combat final car en effet, lui et son ennemi avait tellement bouger pendant leur bataille qu'ils s'étaient éloignés d'une bonne centaine de mètre au moins. Il était passé par l'infirmerie mise en place pour leur blessé et avait constaté la mort de beaucoup de ses amis ou connaissance, notamment Rémus, tout les professeurs de Poudlard, ses camarades de dortoirs, des Weasley et tant d'autres ! Il arrivait enfin au lieu de combat qui se déroulait dans une plaine derrière Pré au lard. Il passa à coté de beaucoup de corps, notamment de Drago Malefoy qui avait retourné sa veste. Il se demandait si il y avait encore quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en vie, vu qu'il n'avait vu personne de vivant de son entourage soudain il entendit des voix et accouru, mais s'était trop tard, Ginny Weasley, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur était morte devant ses yeux ! Ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient de plus en plus vite déjà dès qu'il voyait un corps connu redoublèrent. Si il avait bien compté, comme Weasley, il ne restait que Molly qui était resté au camp pour soigner les blessés. Il continua son chemin, tomba sur quelque mangemorts miraculés mais les tua sans difficulté. Soudain, il trébucha et tomba à terre, il se releva et vit que le corps sur lequel il avait trébucher était Ted Tonks, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment mais qu'il appréciait quand même. Il arrivait au bout de la plaine quand il aperçu les deux dernière combattantes. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix et de Tonks, la tante contre la nièce, la mort contre la joie de vivre. Enfin, la joie de vivre pleurait en cet instant, et dans ses yeux brillaient une rage et une haine effrayante. Voyant que Tonks commençait à se fatiguer, il s'avança pour l'aider, mais cette dernière, le voyant arrivé lui dit :

-Non, c'est entre elle et moi !

-Mais Tonks, …

-Pas de mais !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir devant moi sans rien faire ?

-De toute manière, ce n'est pas grave, plus rien ne me retient ici !

- …

-Regarde ce que cette enfoirée a fait, dit elle en désignant, tout en continuant à se battre, un corps.

Harry s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'Andromeda, la mère de la combattante…

-Tu te rends compte Harry, sa propre sœur…

-Et oui, lâcha Bellatrix qui prenait parole pour la première fois depuis le combat, c'était ma sœur, jusqu'au jour où elle a renié sa famille pour quoi ? Un Sang de bourbe ! Pathétique ! Et puis fait attention à toi Potter, mon maître ne vas pas tarder à te tuer !

Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant que son maître était déjà arrivé et avait été vaincu, et Tonks non plus !

-T'es un peu à la bourre là ma chère, sache que ton maître est morts depuis une petite heure déjà !

- Non, tu mens, il ne peut mourir !

-Ouais, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fais ! Tonks, c'est fini, laisse moi t'aider !

-Non, je ne peux pas, de toute façon, tu n'e peut pas abandonner tes amis maintenant !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? De tous ceux qui sont partis combattre, on est les derniers, je ne connais pas le peu de personne encore vivante qui sont de notre coté à l'infirmerie !

-Et Hermione, et Ron ?

-Ils sont morts, je n'ai rien pu faire, même Ginny qui pourtant devait rester à l'infirmerie a réussi à s'échapper et elle est morte, comme les autres ! Je l'ai vengé, d'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, Bellatrix, tu sais quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-J'ai tué ton très cher mari !

-Quoi, oh toi, t'es mort (je sais ça fait con mais bon…)

Elle se détourna immédiatement de sa nièce et se mit à attaquer Harry qui prit vite le dessus, ce qu'elle remarqua, alors, elle transplana et reprit le combat qu'elle avait abandonné.

-Tonks, laisse moi t'aider, je t'en supplie !

-Non, c'est à moi de la tuer ! Elle a tuer les dernière personnes que j'avais, mes parents, mon, cousin que je commençaient tout juste à connaître !

-Je te signale que ton cousin, c'était mon parrain ! Et un des derniers amis de mon père, le seul qui me raccrochait à mon passé !

-Et Rémus ?

-Je te l'ai dit, il les a rejoint, bon dieu, laisse moi t'aider!

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, commença à l'aider en ayant marre de rester sur le banc. Après un combat acharné, Bellatrix fini par tomber à genoux à terre, de fatigue et ensemble, ils lui lancèrent le sort fatal.

-Je t'avais dit que t'avais besoin d'aide, t'y serais jamais arrivée toute seule, t'était trop fatiguée !

-grmlpl…, grommela-t-elle intelligemment

-Heu t'as dit quoi ?

-C'est bon t'avais raison ! Dis, tu vois Charlotte, la fille qui est arrivée avec moi toute à l'heure ?

-Oui

-Alors s'il te plait, réponds moi franchement, c'était ma meilleure amie, a-t-elle survécu ?

-Je… je ne suis pas sure, je l'ai vu sur un lit d'infirmerie tout a l'heure mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Allez viens, allons nous soignez, sinon Pompom va nous faire la peau !

Elle rie puis dit :

-C'est fou comme tu arrive a me faire rire dans un moment aussi critique !

- Heu… Ah, on arrive, va voir ton amie.

-J'y cours !

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard et lui dit :

-Elle a eu de la chance, elle a survécut mais ne pourra plus jamais utilisé ses jambes ! Au fait, j'ai croisé Molly, elle te cherchait !

Il alla près de la dernière Weasley qu'il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras :

-Oh Harry, mon chéri, je suis tellement contente que tu ais gagné ! Comment vont Ron et Hermione, et tu n'as pas vu Ginny ?

Aussitôt ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il serra fort Mme Weasley dans ses bras :

-Oh je suis tellement désolé, ils sont morts, tous, je les ai vus mourir, ils sont morts en héros, Ron et mione tués par Voldemort et j'ai vus Ginny mourir en revenant, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du les protéger !

-Oh non, et, et les autres, tu as des nouvelles ?

-Je suis désolé Molly, vous êtes la dernière de votre famille !

Elle éclata enfin en sanglot et Harry essaya de la réconforter le mieux qu'il pouvait, mais souffrant lui aussi, il avait du mal !

-Il… il reste qui que nous connaissons ?

-Tonks, et sa meilleure amie, Charlotte, et c'est tout je crois…

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, tu n'as plus d'amis de ton âge ou qui étaient à l'école avec toi, je suis tellement désolée pour toi…

-Mais vous aussi, vous êtes seul, ils sont tous morts, je vous en supplie, venez habitez avec moi au square Grimmault, je vais faire la même proposition à Tonks et son amie !

-D'accord, de toute façon, le Terrier me rappellerait trop de souvenirs douloureux, mais j'y pense, s'est pareil pour toi, c'est la maison de Sirius, venez plutôt au Terrier, au moins il y a eu de la vie dans notre maison et je ne sais pas si je me résoudrais à le quitter malgré tout !

-Je… d'accord, allons demander aux filles leur avis, et j'y pense, Mme Pomfresh, elle est où ?

-Oh, elle est morte, tout à l'heure, elle a reçu un message tu sais ceux qu'on devait envoyer ici si on était blessé et incapable de transplané ou de bouger, elle y est allez, c'était justement pour l'amie de Tonks, mais un mangemort est arrivé et elle a du combattre, elle a juste eu le temps de transplané ici avec Charlotte avant de mourir !

-Oh, il ne reste plus personne de Poudlard à présent, c'est horrible !!!

-Oui, vient, elles sont là-bas elle aident à ramener les corps !

-Harry, je te cherchais, dit Tonks, on ne sais pas où se trouve Ron et Hermione, Vous êtes allez où ?

-Oh, tient toi à mon bras !

Il transplana avec son amie et se retrouva devant le corps d'Hermione enlacé avec celui de son meilleur ami.

-Ils sont morts ensemble, ils commençaient juste à sortir ensemble, c'est affreux !

-Oui, viens, ramenons les, Qu'en fait on de celui là ?

-On le brûle, on ne peut risquer de le laisser là, on ne sais jamais !

Et ils s'exécutèrent, toute la journée, ils travaillèrent toutes la journée à ramassé les corps et remettre la plaine en état puis chaque jours eu lieu un enterrement car tous les 4 voulait participer à chaque mise en terre. Seule la mise en terre de Ron et Hermione eu lieu le même jour, car Harry avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient enterrés ensemble. Sur la tombe, il déposa une plaque où il était inscrit :

_Aux meilleurs __amis qui soient,_

_Qui sont enterré ensemble, dans leur amour…_

_« Juste » Harry._

Personne n'avait comprit la signature et nombreux furent ceux, journaliste ou non, qui lui demandèrent des explications. Tout ce qu'il leur répondit, c'est :

-Eux me comprennent…

Le dernier des maraudeurs fut enterré le lendemain et tous les autres morts qu'il restait encore après… La plaque de Harry fut très controversée, il y eu beaucoup de suggestion plus folles les unes que les autres… Après le dernier enterrement qui fut celui des parents de Tonks où elle aussi mit une plaque, et ses trois amis qui étaient les seuls à vraiment la connaître maintenant furent stupéfait de voir que pour eux, rien que pour eux, elle avait signé Nymphadora, ce qui était pour eux, la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle aurait pu leur donner, elles qui avait toujours renié son prénom… Depuis ce jour, personnes n'entendit plus parlé de Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley et Charlotte Wimbraam…

Cinq ans plus tard

Le ministre de la magie ouvrit, comme chaque journée, son journal et fut étonné de voir en première page une annonce qui disait :

_Réouverture du Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Après ces deux mois de vacances, nous vous annonçons que l'école rouvrira ces portes. La direction sera occupée par les quatre directeurs de maisons qui sont :_

_Griffondore : Harry Potter, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de vol. ._

_Serpentard : Charlotte Wimbraam Potter, professeur d'astronomie et de runes anciennes_

_Serdaigle : Nymphadora Tonks, professeur de métamorphose et de sortilège. ._

_Poufsouffle : Molly Prewett Weasley, professeur de potions et de botanique ._

_Le professeur Bins assurera toujours histoire de la __magie. L'infirmerie sera assurée par le professeur Weasley durant ses heures de libres, par le professeur Tonks ou encore par le professeur Wimbraam._

_Nous recherchons actuellement un professeur de :_

_-divination_

_-soins aux créatures magiques_

_-arithmancie_

_- une infirmière_

_-étude des moldus_

_Pour les inscriptions, il suffit seulement d'envoyer une lettre avec Professeurs de Poudlard comme adresse._

_Merci_

_Les professeurs de l'école de Poudlard._

Le ministre était bluffé, on avait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis maintenant cinq ans et pouf, d'un coup on annonçait qu'il avait repris Poudlard et allait l'ouvrir d'ici deux mois. En plus de cela, deux c'était marié. Malgré que c'était son jour de congé, il alla au ministère, se doutant que cette information provoquerais un questionnement général. En effet, à peine arrivé, des employés et des journalistes lui sautèrent dessus pour savoir si il était au courant.

-Non, je n'était pas au courant, je l'ai appris en ouvrant mon journal ce matin, comme vous tous. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que l'école rouvre, je dois d'ailleurs convoquer les directeurs dans mon bureau pour une petite discussion même si Poudlard a toujours été indépendant. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant le directeur de la gazette, vous, tout de suite dans mon bureau !

Une fois dans le bureau, le ministre envoya un message à Poudlard puis demanda :

-Quand et comment avez-vous reçu cette lettre ?

-Ce matin, aux premières heures, on s'est empressé de l'intercaler dans la UNE. C'est un phénix qui nous a apporté la lettre, je pense que c'était l'ancien de Dumbledore !

-Bien, vous pouvez partir, je pense qu'ils ne vont plus tarder

Il avait raison car dans le hall du ministère venait d'apparaître cinq personnes dans des capes et on ne voyait pas leurs visages. La première était grande et musclée avec l'écusson de Griffondore cousu sur la cape, la deuxième était de taille moyenne des cheveux bouclé et châtain clair dépassait de sa cape et était apparemment enceinte avec l'écusson de Serpentard, elle tenait par la main la troisième silhouette qui était apparemment un enfant de plus ou moins trois ans et de long cheveux légèrement bouclé auburn qui dépassait de la cape, la quatrième silhouette était plutôt replète et avait l'écussons de Poufsouffle, enfin, la dernière était fine et élancée et avait des cheveux lisse et bleu clair ? Qui dépassait de sa cape avec dessus l'écusson de Serdaigle. Autour des quatre adultes se dégageait une aura de confiance, de bienveillance et, pour la première, de puissance. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur entrèrent dedans et se rendirent au bureau du ministre. Ils entrèrent.

-Bienvenue professeur

-Monsieur le ministre, répondit la première silhouette en enlevant sa capuche en même temps que les autres.

Il n'en revenait pas, l'article disait vrai, Harry Potter et ses derniers amis étaient de retour.

* * *

**Voilà, alors vous voulez que je fasse une suite ou je laisse comme ça ???**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

**Lefandeharry**


	2. Explication et rebellion

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je remercie tout le monde pour sa rewiew !

**Les derniers amis du phénix**

**Chapitre 2 : explications et rebellion**

_-Monsieur le ministre, répondit la première silhouette en __enlevant sa capuche en même temps que les autres. _

_Il n'en revenait pas, l'article disait vrai, Harry Potter et ses derniers amis étaient de retour_.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin d'explications, en plus vous, vous étiez sensée ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher !

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, répondit le survivant, Fumseck nous a aidés pour la blessure de Charlotte, sinon, nous avons passé ces cinq dernières années à retaper Poudlard !

-Il ne vous fallait pas tant de temps, c'est tout juste si une tour c'était écroulée !

-Oh, ça c'est vous qui vous faites une opinion, maintenant, vous avez la raison officiel, si il y en a une officieuse, ça ne regarde que nous !

-Et puis, comment vous êtes vous marier sans un membre du ministère, c'est illégal, et vous n'avez pas déclarez votre fille, vu que je pense que ça l'est !

-Vous vous trompez, monsieur le ministre, Molly était la femme d'Arthur Weasley et à sa mort à récupérer ses droits et nous à marier en toute légalité, pour ce qui est des déclarations de mariage et de naissance, c'est apparu dans vos archives au moment même où ça s'est passé !

-Et pour Poudlard, comment avez-vous fait pour pouvoir y entrer, personne n'y est jamais arrivé ?

-Ca c'est parce que l'ancienne directrice avait noté dans son testament que l'école revenait au membres de l'ordre si elle mourrait et étant les trois derniers, nous en avons hérité et grâce au mariage, il en est de même pour Charlotte !

-Dans ce cas là, je pense n'avoir plus rien à vous dire, à part que les journaliste doivent envahir le hall d'entré pour vous parler !

-Ah, nous allons donc les rejoindre, plus vite arrivé, plus vite fini !

-Oui, mais Harry, il ne faut pas tarder, même si il est surveillé, je n'ai pas confiance en James, tu sais pourquoi, non ?

-Mais oui Tonks, mais ne t'inquiète pas au moindre problème Fumseck nous contacte !

Arrivé dans le hall, ils furent, comme l'avait dit le ministre, attaqué par les journalistes !

-Charlotte, c'est toi la plus douée avec la presse, je te laisse faire, et puis tu me connais !

-Mais bien sur, sonorus, Bonjour à tous, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et tout ce que nous avions à dire est noté dans la gazette, et ce que nous avons fait ces dernières années ne vous regardes absolument pas, dit-elle sur un ton sec.

-Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles Charlotte, dit Molly pour la taquiner.

-Je sais

-Et en plus elle en est fier, murmura Harry à Tonks, ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa femme.

-Dora, je t'en supplie, aide moi, c'est ta meilleure amie, calme là !

-C'est toi qui l'a épousé je te ferais remarqué !

-Merci du soutient !

-Mais de rien mon cher, solidarité féminine !

-Heureusement que j'ai James, sinon je sais pas où j'aurai fini…

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent à Poudlard.

-Maman !

Ils virent un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un bleu foncé, aujourd'hui, sauté dans les bras de Tonks.

-James, mon chéri, j'espère que t'as pas fait de bêtise ?

-Mais non, j'ai été sage comme une image.

-Et t'espère que je vais te croire ?

-Faudra bien…

-N'as que cinq ans et sais déjà roulé ça mère, non mais je vous jure, où vas le monde ? Grommela sa mère.

James, était en fait le fils que Tonks avait eu avec Charly , elle ne s'était aperçu qu'elle était enceinte que un mois après la bataille finale, et était heureuse de ce dernier cadeau de son fiancé. Molly, elle était heureuse d'être grand-mère, elle qui avait du y renoncé à la mort de ses fils. Même si il y avait Harry qu'elle considérait comme son fils, ce n'était pas pareil !

-Je sens que j'ai bien fait de prendre Clara avec nous, commenta Charlotte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfin, c'était la rentrée, ils avaient trouvés tous les professeurs et une infirmière même un professeur pour les runes anciennes comme ça, Charlotte était soulagée d'un poids, elle avait gardé l'astronomie car elle était fascinée par les étoiles, d'ailleurs, sa fille qui allait naître d'ici novembre porterait le nom d'une étoile. Elle s'appellerait Mira (NDA : si vous avez l'adresse d'un site avec le nom de toutes les étoiles, envoyer le moi SVP car là je suis tombé un peu par hasard sur le nom…) … Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient inscrit, après tout, la plus célèbre école de magie dirigée, en partie, par le sorcier le plus célèbre, le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu, on pouvait s'attendre à avoir du monde ! Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, il y eu autant d'élève à Serpentard que dans les autres maisons. Les élèves avaient en général un bon niveau car le ministère qui avait pris en charge l'éducation des jeunes Anglais s'était basé sur les programmes de Poudlard avant sa fermeture…

Ce soir là, les quatre directeurs se réunirent pour faire un bilan.

-Voilà, notre Poudlard reprend vie…

-Oui Tonks, si tu savais depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

-Elle aurait réouverte plus tôt si les enfants n'étaient pas arrivés et ne nous avait pas fait nous attardé à certains endroits…

-Oui, à ce propos, j'ai reçu une lettre de Lie, elle demandait des nouvelles des enfants, j'imagine que Clara sera contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles…

-Oh elle t'a contacté Harry ?

-Oui, à ce propos, je dois me rendre quelques jours là-bas, ça tombe vraiment mal, il y a eu une rebellion et sa famille n'a pas survécut si je ne vais pas la chercher, elle va y passer aussi, elle m'attend au repère…

-Oh, ça va être long ?

-Tout dépend de la population…

- En plus elle propose de s'occuper des sortilège si tu veux Dora où un autre poste pour nous soulager un peu, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Ce serait bien, elle à un vrai don pour cette matière, j'espère qu'elle a fini de parfaire la langue…

-Oui, bon j'y vais comme ça si tout vas bien je serez de retour demain pour le début des cours…

-Ok, fais attention à toi mon chéri…

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

Il l'embrassa, dit au revoir aux autres puis partit pendant que les trois femmes allait rejoindre les autre professeurs pour voir si il n'y avait pas de problème dans leur emploi du temps fait et distribué magiquement aux professeur et déposer de la même façon sur les malles des élèves.

Le lendemain matin, Charlotte était en train de tourner en rond devant le regard stupéfait des élèves…

-Voyons Charlotte, arrête, tu perturbe les élèves ! La réprimanda Molly

-Je sais mais ça me calme, il n'est toujours pas rentré et n'a envoyé aucun message au vu de sa situation !

-Je…

Elle fut coupée par l'ouverture fracassante des portes de la grande salle découvrant un Harry portant dans ses bras une jeune Asiatique couverte de sang…

-Harry, que c'est-il passé ?

-On s'est fait attaqué sur le chemin, Madame Rivan (ne demander pas d'où ça sort, je me le demande moi-même…), emmenez là vite à l'infirmerie, elle a reçu des sort de magie noir et a perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la soigné, les sort de guérison ne sont pas mon fort… Et toi Charlotte arrête d'être aussi stressée, où tu vas encore avoir un problème et je ne veux pas perdre Mira, perdre Kate m'a largement suffit et à toi aussi, je ne veux plus te revoir dans cet état…

-J'en peu rien si tu cherche toujours les ennui !

-Erreur ma chérie, c'est eux qui me trouvent !

-Très drôle, et nettoie moi tous ce sang sinon j'arriverai pas a me calmer !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous les élèves les regardaient, mais en voyant enfin ça, Harry leur dit :

- Ne vous inquiété pas, elle ne risque rien, elle devrait prendre le poste de professeur de sortilège d'ici une ou deux semaines quant à qui c'est, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Maintenant, bon appétit, les cours commence dans une demi heure !

Il se rassit entre Charlotte et Tonks et parla avec Tonks à voix basse :

-On devrait prévenir Topacio et Lorenzo…

-Oui, je m'en occupe, j'imagine déjà la réaction de Topacio, ça sera explosif, je plains Lorenzo ! Heureusement qu'elle va survivre, sinon j'imagine pas la colère qu'il aurait eu….

-Ok, tu me préviendras de leur réponse, sinon pour Noël, on pourrait tous les invité et les présentez à nos autres amis, regarde, je suis sûr que notre amis américains serait heureux de venir, connaissant son goût pour les fêtes…

-Malheureusement, je connais aussi les goûts de David pour l'alcool…

-Pff…

-Bon en attendant, on a cours dans dix minutes alors dégrouille…

-Ouais, le premier arrivé a gagné !

Et tout deux partir en courant vers leur salle de classe qui se trouvait côte à côte…

- De vrais enfants !! Commenta Molly

-N'empêche qu'on ne les changerais pour rien au monde !

-Oui, c'est leur nature de faire les enfants, à croire qu'on n'avait pas assez avec les élèves et nos deux crapules…

**Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre, il y a beaucoup d'info dedans, maintenant je vais voir si je peux avancer dans mes autres fics, normalement Harry Potter et la fiole du dernier espoir devrait avoir prochainement un nouveau chapitre mais je ne promets rien…**

**Kiss**

**Lefandeharry**


End file.
